


The River of Love

by Trichitillo



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, I spent so long on this, Lost Love, M/M, Sad, Sorry for all the sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo
Summary: Wirt didn't want to hear the words come out of The Beast's mouth as they stood in the forest holding hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love angsty stuff and I'm listening to Roslyn - Bon Iver & St. Vincent and I got major angst vibes. I'm sorry, I've had this whole idea in my head for almost 2 months forgive m e.

Wirt held onto The Beast's hands and gripped tightly and his throat dry. "I'm sorry, my love. My time is coming. I can't stay here forever." "I know." The Beast smiled and held Wirt's face gently, singing a lullaby as sweet as molasses. "I don't want you to leave me, Beast." "I understand, my boy. Everyone's time comes and there is no way to avoid the inevitable." The Beast sat him down and began making a flower crown. Wirt messed with his thumbs and stared at the night sky. His heart was pounding in his chest as he began to imagine all the horrible ways The Beast would leave him.

He could be struck down by the mighty axe of The Woodsman, or he could vanish from sight one day, his faint smile glowing in the dark. Wirt didn't like to think of the future. He wanted everything to stay the same and be comforting and kind. Wirt would often find himself thinking about the times he spent with The Beast and it made him smile in fear that the memories would leave him once he got home. He never wanted to forget the kind monster that was misunderstood by all that lived in The Unknown.

The Beast handed Wirt the flower crown and smiled. "Keep it as a memory of our time spent together, my love. You shall find joy and peace in the flowers."

Wirt grinned and nodded. "I'll never let it go."

~***~

Beatrice scoffed as he walked towards the path. "What, you're just going to leave like you always do?! What's wrong with you, Wirt?!" "Nothing, Beatrice! I just need to see a friend!" She huffed and puffed her cheeks out as she flew towards him. "Just tell me, idiot!" "Fine! But, promise me you'll keep this secret." Beatrice rolled her eyes and nodded, understanding that he was being serious.

"I'm going to see The Beast." "What?! Wirt, he's the most powerful creature in all of The Unknown! Do you know what kind of trouble you're in!?" "Yes, I know! But, he is my friend. And friends are never left behind." Beatrice sighed and sat on his shoulder. "I suppose you are right. Well, if he isn't hurting you, then he must be safe to be around." They continued to walk towards the river when she gasped. "I have to babysit Greg! I'm sorry Wirt! I wish I could come and see The Beast." "Yeah, right." She glared at him and he rolled his eyes, smiling. "I'm serious. Anyway, I'll see you later!"

She fluttered off and he sat down on the river bend, holding the flower crown close. He wouldn't let go. The Beast appeared and sat behind him, rubbing his back. "Hello again, my love." "Hello, Beast. Say, have you thought about...the future?" The Beast nodded and held him close, looking at the river. "Yes. I have. I'm not worried, nor should you be. You shall be safe with the flowers. I will always be here, in your heart." He put a thin finger on his chest and smiled softly, humming a song. "Okay, if you insist." "Now, let's go back to that poetry of yours."

He got his book out and as they continued to make a poem, Wirt felt something sting in his heart everytime The Beast would say "I love you."

~***~

The Woodsman held the lantern up and Wirt screamed. This was it. The Beast was leaving him. He would never come back no matter how hard he tried to get him back. Wirt clung onto his hand and cried harder than he should have, his heart breaking with every breath he took. "Please, don't leave me! Please!" "I'm sorry, my love. I have to go." The Beast looked down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you." "I love you too..." "Goodbye, Wirt." The Woodsman blew the lantern out and Wirt felt the dust of The Beast on his fragile hands. 

Wirt fell to his knees and held his face, tears pouring out as Greg went over to him. His heart was in pieces now. Nothing could fix it.

The Beast was gone and he couldn't do a thing about it.

~***~

Wirt awoke with a gasp as he sat up in the hospital bed. His friends and Sarah were there, saying how much they missed him and how they wished he was okay. He would laugh at the occasional joke and tell stories of The Unknown. His heart still fell to pieces whenever they mentioned The Beast.

He thought he would never feel better until he reached into his pocket and felt the flower crown in his cold hands.

"I love you, Beast."

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, wasn't that a trip??? I'm sorry :^(


End file.
